


A Tad Too Old

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, F/M, Interfering TARDIS, Martha Jones Is a Star, Meddling TARDIS, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 6, Sentient TARDIS, The TARDIS is a kinky thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Sometimes being open about things can give better results. Unfortunately, one might realise this too late.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Series: Omovember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Kudos: 9





	A Tad Too Old

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing to say about this
> 
> **Prompt: Having to use a training potty**

The Doctor sighed, trying his best not to fidget, lest he woke Martha up. At times like this, he regretted letting himself get so close to Martha, as it left him less wiggle room. 

They had been kidnapped by the locals just after they had left the TARDIS. Which was just a normal part of the course.

At this point not getting arrested was the exception rather than the rule. 

They had driven them quite a bit away from the TARDIS to some sort of police building, where they had been integrated.

Thankfully with the help of ~~his charms~~ the physic paper they had somewhat quickly been let out again. 

Of course, they were not offered a lift back to the TARDIS, which meant that they had to walk back. The walk would take a few hours, unfortunately. They had been in the interrogation for a rather long time, as their captors weren’t easily convinced, the sun was already setting by the time they finally walked out. 

They had decided to call it a night a few hours later, about halfway to the TARDIS. 

Finding a small secluded cave they decided to set up camp in there.

Since he had his camping stuff in his other suit they had to sleep on the bare floor.

Or well Martha would be sleeping, he was staying up to keep an eye out for potential danger. 

As they lied stretch out on the cave floor, Martha had slowly ended up draped over his body, trying to escape the cold floor.

It wasn't something he would complain about, he rather enjoyed the warm feeling of a human snuggled close to him, and Martha was a quite unique specimen at that. He rather enjoyed her closeness.

Not that the would ever say that out loud.

Normally he would be content with just laying there the whole night as she rested, entertaining himself with his own thoughts. However, this time it was a bit of an issue. During the investigation, they had been given something a bit similar to a truth serum. It wasn't very strong, it wouldn't give the drinker more than a gentle nudge urging them to tell the truth. You wouldn't end up spilling your life secrets. 

It’s easy to circumvent if you knew how. Beyond that, it had almost had no effect on Time Lords. However, despite that fact it still got filtered out by a concentration detox.

It hadn’t been a strong detox, nor a long one, but it still was a detox regardless. He had been slightly surprised when it had filled up his bladder to a very noticeable level. But it was most likely a result of his bladder already being decently filled, to begin with.

The detox had finished a couple of hours ago already, but it had left his bladder full enough that it was going to have to be voided somewhere in the near future.

He was pretty sure he could hold it in till he was back to the TARDIS. Knowing Martha she would leave him alone as soon as they arrived to go for a shower, she normally did that when they had spent a night outside. It would have just been a lot more comfortable for him if he would've gone while Martha was sleeping, but he had no hope of getting out without her waking up.

He didn't dare to try either, knowing she would scold him for not going before they had laid down, she knew his limits well enough to know that if he had to go bad enough during the night to get up he must've already needed to go before lying down.

So he just gritted his teeth, trying his best to not fidget.

Well, not to fidget much.

* * *

"I'm going to shower, can you land us somewhere, so we can get a proper lunch?” Martha said as soon as he had put the TARDIS back in the Time Vortex. He had promised to take her out for lunch to make up for the poor breakfast of just a few crackers he had still in his pockets they had had. "And for god’s sake go pee!" 

He blustered at her admission. Trying to deny it, but she quickly cut him off.

"I didn't say something earlier because I know you prefer the TARDIS, but please it's not hard to tell you're desperate to go." She told him. "So just go.”

He nodded, admitting defeat. "I was just going to."

"Good, see you in a bit." She smiled at him before leaving him alone.

He crossed his legs slightly as soon as he was alone in the room. He let out a slight moan.

_God, he was bursting._

He took a couple of deep breaths before he made his way over to the hallway, quickly going through the first door, expecting to find a toilet there. 

What he found upon entering was decidedly not a toilet. 

Ii was a great big brightly coloured storage room.

"No, please." He whined, turning towards the door, but unsurprisingly it clicked close.

He was locked in. 

"Martha will be waiting for me." He complained.

His ship just sent him the mental equivalent of a shrug.

"Okay." He let out a defeated sigh before looking around the room, trying to analyse its contents. 

As he noticed on his first sweep it was a rather bright for a storage room.

There was a cute bear drawn on one of the walls. He looked over to the first shelf and found all kinds of pacifiers.

He's quickly checked out other shelves, finding some child toys, clothes and other things. 

Which was enough to conclude that everything in here was for babies. 

_Don't ask why he has so many baby-related stuff._

"Can I please pee!?" He begged, squeezing himself briefly, trying to hold back the ocean in his bladder. 

It was a stupid request, he couldn’t expect his ship to take pity on him, she never did. 

But he really couldn't hold on much longer. Groaning he bent over as his bladder contracted painfully. "I hate you." he gritted out. There was no way he could hold on much longer. 

Straightening himself again his eyes fell on a shelf filled with diapers.

"No! Absolutely not!"

He turned away only to notice a row with potty chairs on his left. 

"Ah." He let out a resigned but frustrated sigh. " That's the game you're playing. " 

His ship was literally making him choose between letting go in a diaper or grabbing one of the training potties and pee in that. Letting out a needy whelp he made a split-second decision and just grasped the closest potty knowing he had no time to think this through, properly. There was no way he could hold it long enough to negotiate with his ship.

Besides, from experience, he knew that it wouldn't work.

Falling to his knees he put the receptacle in front of him on the floor.

Before fumbling with the buttons on his trousers, he struggled against his bladder to hold on just a bit longer.

"Come on." He begged his body, as he yanked at his zipper. 

After what felt like forever he finally managed to pull it down, before quickly pushing down his boxers completely freeing himself. 

He let out a gasp as a jet of urine sprang out of him. Shooting over the potty, royally missing its mark. Quickly adjusting his aim he let out a moan in relief as he allowed his muscles to relax, finally voiding his overfull bladder.

In hindsight, it probably would've been better if he had just pissed when he had been out in the woods with Martha that morning. That definitely would’ve been more dignified than this.

Closing his eyes he lost himself in the bliss of relief. Feeling completely content.

He let out a couple of deep breaths as the pressure in his bladder slowly diminished. 

A wet feeling at his knee abruptly yanked him back to reality. 

"Ah fuck!" He yelped, as he realized that the bowl had overflown, leaving a puddle that had already crept to his knees.

_And he wasn't nearly done yet._

He sighed, deciding against moving as the damage was already done anyway. Instead, he just finished what he started.

When his stream had finally stopped he let out one last breath in relief before zipping his trousers back up.

Getting back o his feet he took in the damage. Really his trousers had taken the brunt. The TARDIS had made the floor as resistant to staining as she could and well the potty itself was just fine.

On instruction of the TARDIS, he left the filled potty where he had put it and just went to shower, instead.

* * *

About 20 minutes later he walked into the console room, freshly showered and changed into a clean suit.

Martha was sitting on the jumpsuit reading a book, obviously waiting for him. He mentally winced, remembering his promise to have them landed for lunch before she was done. 

_Well, that one had failed._

She looked up from her book, taking in his appearance. He self-consciously ran a hand through his hair, aware that it was obvious he had just come out of the shower.

She rose a questioning eyebrow at him “TARDIS?" 

Blushing slightly he nodded and confirmed. "TARDIS.”

"You should've just gone in the forest, then you wouldn't have had that problem. "

She said teasingly, putting her book to the side.

"I know." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, Lunch?"

"Yes please."

He smiled at her, before pulling the dematerialization lever, sending them towards their next destination.

_Lunch_


End file.
